The Untold Story: Kaya
by PearlsPleasure
Summary: Kaya is a young girl growing up in the leaf village. She doesn't belong to any special clan, and her background isn't really prestigious,.. she is a daughter of a prostitute. Unlike her mom, she admires ninja and dreams of becoming one. Read this tale and discover her story. Warning: Please note there will be touchy subjects in this story. Note the rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I just wanted to say that this story was originally called I Wish I Knew You which was created on my old account BonnaSama which I forgot the password to. Sorry about that. its the main reason I haven't been updating. I've changed the story around and in my opinion, made it a little better than the original so far. The name has changed to The Untold Story: Kaya because I might make some other back story OC's eventually for Naruto just because I love making OC's. If there is any grammar mistakes, please feel free to tell me. I am slowly getting better but I am also prone to making a few mistakes here and there.**_

 _ **Please review! It means a lot to me, even if it is just telling me how much my story sucks (but if you do that I would like to know why... Curiosity is my middle name.)**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto. Still wishing though.**_

 **Kaya's Tale**

(A Naruto Fanfiction)

No one knew this except the Akatsuki but there are five main hideouts and a few scatterings of small hideouts across the lands. Instead of names for the hideouts they just numbered them. Of course the main ones were one to five and then it goes on to the smaller ones. You got to love their originality, right?

Right now everyone was gathered in the third hideout. Anymore it was a rarity for everyone to be gathered together in one place. Pain, the Akatsuki leader, wanted to talk to everyone about a new strategy to gain more followers as they were kind of dwindled down from some missions that took a tole on their numbers.

Even though I bet you all would love to hear Pain go on and on about 'recruiting' and such droll matters that go on in the Akatsuki orgainzation, we will skip all that and go on to one of our main characters in my little tale that I have woven for you. His name is Kakuzu. Yes, Kakuzu. An old meiser with bright green eyes and deep tan skin the color of wood, and long dark brown hair that would probably leave some girls envious. At least, in my humble opinion.

At this moment you can see him hunched over a desk writing. His brows are knitted together and under his hooded mask you could tell a frown was present even without seeing his mouth. If you looked closely, you would see the thing he is writing was a letter. A letter too...

Well, that is for later. Just know that this letter was written in his finest handwriting.

In the envelope next to him was a few bills crisp and new. Enough for lets say, an old money hungry man to grumble about losing for the next few months.

On the letter he signed his name short and elegantly in the way he has done so for years. He sealed it.

Kakuzu looked at the envelope he finished writing. Surprisingly, tons of emotions were running around in his mind.

' _When was the last time i've gotten so damn emotional? Years ago it must have been. I'm to old for this.'_

Sighing he walked out his room and into the hideouts halls. he kept a firm grip on the envelope as he walked. A few times he was tempted to take the money out and just rip the damn thing up.

After a few minutes of walking and contemplating, he made it to the exit of number three. Outside was a perfect day, ironic for his mood.

' _Might as well send it. Even if there might be nothing to gain...'_

He lifted his mask down and put two fingers to his mouth. a series of loud whistles came into the air leaving a sharp echo to vibrate off of the distant hills.

A distant screech was heard as a magnificant giant, dark hawk came into view. Its piercing gold eyes landed on its master, who was looking up at with a blank look. It landed on his shoulder gently.

"Send this to the Hidden Leaf Village. Remember that woman Koko?"

The Hawk tilted its head and dipped it up and down.

"Take it to her. Off with you now."

The hawk glided off and screeched. Leaving a feather behind.

Kakuzu turned around; not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Please enjoy Chapter two!**

 **Chapter 2**

Koko walks out into the alley and takes out a bent box of cigarettes and a old faded lighter. She probably has lost that thing more than she has actually used it. She puts the cigarette on her painted red lips and lights the end and deeply inhales. She coughs, or more like weezes and pats her small hand to her chest, trying to look elegant and danty as she clears her throat of the gunk and smoke that her lungs have taken hostage. Honestly, she just looks like a older run-down woman patting herself in a mock-elegant way wheezing like she had ran a marathon.

A guy rounds the corner of Koko's alley. Everything about him is rough looking and sleazy. Koko looked him up and down, he was a tall man, mainly all legs. His hair looked slicked back and a haite was wrapped around his greasy dark hair. His eyes were small and squinty and a perma-smirk was ever present on his face.

"Hey Darling, I came early just for you." His perma-smirk seemed to widen. Oh how he sickened her. She took another big drag on her cigarette.

"I see that. You may go on in. I'm brewing tea if you would like some. Stay downstairs or so help me i'll cut your dick off."

The man did'nt even seem surprised by the last part and just slinked over.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." She would have taken joy in stabbing his ' _sweet_ heart'.

He kissed her cheek and swaggered inside.

This night seemed to be like any other night for Koko Hanahashi. she will blow this guy for a tiny bit of money and think about stabbing him afterwards. But money was money. She would do what she had to do. But damnit! there was never enough. Damn ninjas make it big in this village. They walk around with arrogance written all over their face and people fall on their hands and knees and pretty much orgasm at their feet. Ironically, her biggest clients were ninjas.

The thing is, she loved taking their money. It was a pleasure for her to do so. Make their pockets run low and only lint to keep them going. But the act... that was the part she enjoyed. She loved to be as rough and violent as possible. Most liked it like that, she was well aware but the satisfaction of biting, clawing and sometmes slapping their smug, cocky faces submissing to a tiny 35 year old woman just made her feel on top of the world.

The person in her living room was a Jonin from the hidden Sand. He's been visiting and doing some investigations on some matters between the two villages. He stumbled upon Koko and got to talking, after a few drinks she mentioned her 'business.' He was all for it. Putty in the palm of her hands. The first night he was shocked to see her dominate him, take control and made him submiss. Like most of the other men, he was willing.

This was his fourth time for more. He wil be leaving in a few more days and wanted to make the best of it. Hopefully she can leave a few scars tonight.

A flap of wings annocned the appearance of a giant bird.

"What the fuck?" She dropped her precious cigarette on the ground and backed away. On closer inspection she noticed it was a damn hawk.

The bird dropped the envelope at her feet and peered at her, piercing through her eyes with his golden ones. It squawked in her face and flew off.

That bird... She knew that stupid bird.. It belonged to that sadistic man. The only man she couldn't ever dominate. Hatred flamed in her. Disgust a close second. Imagining those masks on his back and those stitches... She could puke. What in the hell would he be sending!? He couldnt possibly know.

She tore open the envelope, noticing the amount of money with wide eyes.

' _He knows'_

Next she takes out the actual letter, shaking.

 _ **Koko,**_

 _ **I know you have kept something from me. It's been a couple years but you've seen me a few months ago. You should have told me..**_ _ **I**_ _ **take responsibility for what is**_ _ **MINE.**_ _ **Here is some money. Use it wisely. Expect to here more from me. You wont get away that easily my little doll.**_

 _ **P.S. You can hide her, but you can't**_

 _ **deny it.**_

 _ **Kakuzu**_

She tried to calm her beating heart. He sure knew how to give a woman a god damn heart attack. She liked the money, why couldnt he just send that and not the creepy ass letter? She didn't need to worry about this too.

Taking one last deep breath she decided to put this aside for now and come in to the sleazy ninja waiting for her. She stuffed the envelope in her bra so she could excuse herself and hide it in a place to keep until he left.

Before she stepped through the door, she heard mumbles, his voice... and someone else. She pressed her ear to the door.

"So sweetheart, do you do any work like your mommy, eh?"

' _Oh hell no'_

Koko burst through the door, her hair swirling around her like demon spawn coming out of the winds of hell.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hey mommy! Jussu wanted me to work with him, he says you really need it. Can I mommy?"

The little girl was sitting in the piss poor excuse of a mans lap. His grimy filthy hands were petting her dark brown hair like she was a dog and stroking her thigh like it was a delicate glass figurine. The girls bright green eyes stared up at her mom with innocent excitement, yearning to help her mom at her job...

" Get off him Kaya! And you..."

She snapped her head at him.

"Get out now. Don't _ever_ come here again. I don't want to ever see your mangy looking face again you bastard." She spat the words out, almost growling.

Jussu smirked. "Whatever you fucking whore."

Koko relaxed a little thinking he would leave. but then he knelt by her daughter.

"Get away from her." She was scared now. Never had she ever thought she would have to be in this situation.

 _ **"Shut the fuck up!"**_

Her daughter whimpered and tried to run to Koko but the Jonin grabbed her litle arm and yanked sending the girl to jerk back violently.

Koko was at a loss, no hope. She knew she couldn't fight, she could never match a jonin but she would try... she would damn try for her one precious thing in the world. But for now he was just holding her daughters arm and looking her in her tear streaked face.

"Now, little girl. You know what your mom is? SHe is a whore. a mother fuckin' nasty ass whore. she fucks people for money, men and woman alike. She takes dick like a champ and guess what? One day you will surpass your cum guzziling piss poor mom and be the biggest one of all! You will be queen of all whores in this village! Hidden Leaf Village? More like Hidden Whore Village. It won't be long till your mom will be teaching you cock wrangling 101."

He smirked and patted the girls head one last time and wiped a tear drop off her face and stuck it in his mouth and laughed a wicked mean laugh.

The girl realizes she is free and runs to her mother. Koko holds on to her, wishing she has a knife in hand to stab that damn mad man.

Jussu strolls past her as she glares at the monster, he turns around and slaps her cheek, hard enough for immediate swelling.

"Bye cum-guzzlers!" The door slams shut.

Koko has kept this from her daughter for her 5 years of living. She never let her see the men that she brought in, she always told her innocent daughter ta she was a fashion designer who works at night, which isn't a total lie. She can design clothes and sew, but her clientel is mainly herself and Kaya.

It was over an hours since Jussu left, hopefully for good. Kaya was crying her little eyes out, snot drippng out of her nose and her lips trembling.

"shhh sh shh don't mind that creepy man sweetie, guess what cutie pie? tomorrow we will go out and get some dango from your favorite little place and new patterns to make a dress for you. won't that be fun? It will be a Kaya day!"

Kaya just shook her head yes into her moms pant leg. Today, Koko lost a client, had her daughter emotionally traumatized because of that damn ninja, and was contacted by that damn scarecrow man. The only good thing was that they finally had a little bit of money and they were safe for now.

Everthing. will. be. okay.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I just wanted to say if I made grammar mistakes in any part of this, feel free to correct me. I typed this quickly and still have trouble with proper writing. I also wanted to point out that I know in the actual Naruto world, they probably don't have envelopes or 'bills' but since this is a fanfiction, I added it to mine. Now, if you read my first chapter you were probably wondering why this was rated 'M'... Maybe this chapter tells you why. I warned you guys!**_

 _ **I would really like to write more for you about what to expect in the future but to be honest I hardly have to much of a clue myself. My main goal is reviews right now so I know if this story blows or if I should give it even more attention. I work and have College coming up soon so I want to make sure and have time for that, but I also want to continue this if people actually like it.**_

 _ **_Sincerely yours, PearlsPleasure**_


End file.
